1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flow-control valve, and more particularly to a fluid-flow-control-switch valve which includes a switch mechanism operated by a pair of magnetic members wherein one member further defines a check valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a suitable means to operate and control devices or mechanisms associated with fluid-flow systems.
Many different types of control devices are being used to open, close or divert electric circuits that must be used in conjunction with the various fluid-flow systems, such as electrical circuits to operate other motors or pumps within or without the basic flow system. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and they are very often complicated to install and operate within any given fluid-flow system. Also, many of these devices are very expensive to employ, particularly with simple flow systems, such as those associated with swimming pools and spas (otherwise known as "hot tubs") wherein the systems include pumps for water, pumps for air, and back-up pumps, as well as controlled heating units.